You Have a Bad Day
by happygirl57
Summary: When nothing is going right for Camille, Logan finds her crying and is determined to cheer her up. Warning: silly songs and tickle fights may occur. A little present for the lovely prettylocks111.


**AN: Hey guys. So today's a special day. It's the one year anniversary of Conflicting Emotion being posted and also the one year anniversary since prettylocks111 has joined the BTR fandom. She's just the sweetest person and I've been lucky enough to get to know her and become great friends with her. She's such a great person and I swear she can't get any more nice. She's really awesome and cool and I can't thank her enough for being there for me through thick and thin. Thank you for being such a good friend Kaylia. I love you and I really hope you like this.**

**She's an amazing writer as well and her stories are something you guys should all check out. In honor of her and her stories, this is a one shot I've written as a present to her. So enjoy. :) Hopefully the end is as cute as I hope it to be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>As Camille sits on the roof, she pulls her knees up to her chest and lets the silent tears fall onto them. She was done. She couldn't take it anymore, which was why she was up there. She needed to get away from everything. It seemed as if nothing was going her way anymore. It was almost as if everything and everyone was purposely going against her.<p>

Ever since she woke up in the morning, she was already begging the day to be over. To think, this day was supposed to be perfect for her. She was supposed to have it all today, she was supposed to feel like she was at the top of the world when nothing and no one could stop her. But things never went her way just as always and everything came crumbling to the ground.

* * *

><p>She hasn't seen Logan in days. She hasn't seen his adorable dimples, his playful smirk and his warm eyes or his beautiful face for that long. She misses him so much but their busy schedules keep them from seeing each other all this time even though they both only live two floors away from one another. She had known dating in Hollywood would be tough with all the paparazzi, the constant invasion of privacy and busy schedules but she hadn't realized that it would also mean staying away from her boyfriend for days. So when Logan had texted her the day before saying they should go on a breakfast date if she was free the next day, she had been ecstatic. In fact, she had spent the entire night picking out her outfit just so she'd look perfect. Not that they hadn't gone on dates before, she just wanted to make up for their time apart because part of this after all was her fault as well.<p>

But when her phone rings that morning, she eagerly picks it up knowing it's Logan.

"Hey sweetie," Logan's sweet voice was music to her ears and it immediately perks her up.

"Hi Logan," she greets, her smile evident in her voice. There was a sigh on the other line and her smile falls. "What's wrong?"

"I'm really, really sorry Cami. I'm going to have to cancel our date. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'm _really_ sorry. Gustavo wants us at the studio since our performance at that awards show is coming up and he promised us the day off today but something came up and..." Logan rambles.

"Calm down Logan," she chuckles lightly, "It's not your fault. We'll just do it another time but right now the awards show and your performance is more important than our date."

"I wish it wasn't though. I miss you so much, baby," he says. Butterflies flutter in Camille's stomach. He may have called her 'baby' a million times but every time, he always managed to make her feel special. "I have to go," he says at last, "I love you."

"Love you too," she whispers before cutting the call. She looks up longingly at the royal blue tank top and black skirt that was folded on top of a chair off to the side of her bright room. There was no need for that outfit anymore. She falls back onto the bed, running her hands down her face. Her date with Logan had been canceled and she was disappointed. She missed him so much. She knew that Logan had a valid reason but she had been looking forward to seeing him today.

She forces herself out of bed, trudging to the bathroom. It was time to face the day no matter how much she didn't want to.

A half an hour later, she's dressed up and ready to go to another audition. She prays that this would be the one audition that will go well enough for her to be cast as an actual character. She's tired of acting in commercials and playing small roles. She wants to make it big. She had gone to auditions all week and she's confident that her previous audition which she was to hear back from today had gone well. Even so, she's going to yet another audition just because she wanted to land a part so badly.

Arriving at the audition wasn't the problem. Going inside the actual building and repeating lines without scaring any of the directors was. She didn't understand when they claimed she was "too crazy". She had toned down ever since she started Logan.

She seats herself in a blue chair, patiently for her turn. Time ticks by and she watches as the girl ahead of her go in and before she knows it, the lady comes back to call more names to go in. She casts her eyes towards Camille before skipping over her and going to the young girls behind her.

"I'm afraid we can't let you try out right now, Ms. Roberts. There simply isn't enough time for us to audition you," the blonde woman speaks in a monotone voice.

Camille's heart sinks. That wasn't the truth and she knows it. "But all those girls just went in and try outs are until two and it's only one fifteen," she protests. This was worse than she thought it would be. She didn't even scare anyone and got rejected. This time people thought that she didn't even deserve an audition. That _hurt_.

"We're closing auditions early," the blonde woman says before pursing her lips and going into the room, shutting the door before Camille has the chance to say anything else.

Camille shakily stands up. Did she really scare people that much or was she just not a good enough actor? _No, Camille,_ she tells herself, _stop putting yourself down_. But she couldn't help it. This had never happened to her before. She had never even considered the fact that this might happen to her one day. It was only one fifteen in the afternoon and her day had officially been ruined. Even that call from the previous audition hadn't come.

Camille pulls away from the building, her brown locks being blown behind her as she drives her car with the windows rolled down. For once, the radio is off and on the usual busy streets of L.A., no one is present.

Somehow she gets back to the Palm Woods and she's a little disappointed. She liked being alone on the streets all alone with no one to tell her what she could or could not do. But she knows that would be irresponsible and besides she doesn't want her dad to spend more money on her than he needs to.

Even though she doesn't have her bathing suit with her, she heads to the pool. She's surprised at how crowded it is. She desperately wants to sit down but hesitates when she realizes the only empty seat is next to the Jennifers.

She takes a deep breath. "Hey guys, could I just sit here for a bit?" she asks. She knows she's taking a risk; no one hangs around the Jennifers unless they are asked to.

"Sure!" blonde Jennifer replies, being overly sweet.

She knows something is up but she doesn't question it. All she wants to do at this point is sit down and forget about her audition. In all these years, she's always been rejected after an audition, never before one.

"Thanks," Camille whispers before lowering herself. Suddenly she feels the chair being kicked out from under her and she collapses onto the ground. Her cheeks are tinged bright red and humiliation builds inside of her.

"Sorry sweets. No one is allowed to sit next to us, especially not you," she spits out, cackling. The other two laugh along with her but Camille can see the struggle in their eyes.

She avoids their eyes then, humiliated beyond belief.

The entire population around the pool turns towards the scene and begins laughing as well. It was an unwritten rule, go along with the Jennifers and laugh no matter how sympathetic you are or you'll be the one laughed at. Laugh along with them or be laughed at by them, it was their choice. But the Jennifers were the "queens" of the Palm Woods and whatever they said went.

She pushes herself off the ground, deciding it wasn't worth saying anything against and turns around, dashing into the Palm Woods. She digs her fingernails into the palm of her hand, crying out when she pushes them in too deep. She grumbles under her breath, forcing herself to stay calm. Then, suddenly, when she least expects it, her phone vibrates in her pocket and all her grudges fade away as she sees that it's one of the directors from the previous audition who is calling her.

"Hello?" Camille calls into the phone, hope sparking inside of her. Maybe she had gotten the part. Maybe she was finally good enough for something.

"Hello, Ms. Roberts. I'm afraid I have some bad news," the man on the other line speaks.

Her heart immediately plummets and she steadies herself against the wall. Could this day get any worse?

"You're a very convincing actress, believe me, you are. You have so much talent as well but I'm afraid you were not what we were looking for. We're deeply sorry but we are sure that you will make the big screen one day and we'll be sure to call you for other auditions.

She knew what that meant. There weren't any other auditions- they were only trying to make her feel better. It was always the same thing time and again. And lately everyone seemed to think she wasn't fit for the part or wasn't good enough. Why? Everyone had told her what a convincing actor she was, how amazing she was. Had they been lying to her all along?

No one has been giving her a break lately. There were some things she needed now. She needed Logan, she needed a role, she needed to rest for a bit and forget everything. Why did all those other people get to be stars without working for it when she didn't? She had been in L.A. for years and yet she had to make her breakthrough performance.

"Why? Why don't- how dare you!" she yells, startling herself. She parts from the phone, looking at it frighteningly after realizing what she has done. She takes it away from herself and cuts the line and throws it against the wall. She was going to regret doing that later but right now, it helped take out her anger and frustration on something else other than the poor man. She wasn't good enough, that's what it was.

Hot tears run down her cheeks and her fists ball up. Her jaw is set and she runs. She doesn't care if Mr. Bitters sees or if anyone sees for that matter because she's done.

That's how she finds herself on the roof of the Palm Woods, crying to herself all alone. She looks out at the skyline of the beautiful city and the setting sun. The colors are blended into one another in a way that amazes her. She wishes that she could stay here all by herself where nothing else could possibly go wrong.

Time ticks by and a half an hour passes, then an hour, then two hours. Soon, it's dark and the only thing that she can use to see are the bright lights in the city below. Even at night, California was pretty.

She wonders if anyone even realizes that she's gone until she remembers that everyone was busy with their own things today. She sniffles to herself, the tears flowing easily. She's alone and there's no reason to hide them yet she wipes the crystal tears away as quick as they fall.

"It's really pretty out here."

The voice startles her. She jumps, hastily to remove any of the remaining tears on her cheeks. She probably looks like a mess but there's nothing she can do now. She hadn't planned on anyone finding her especially not Logan.

"Y-yeah," she stutters, silently cursing when her voice cracks.

Logan sits down next to her, gently lifting her chin with his index finger. She turns away from him, knowing that if he saw her red rimmed eyes and flushed cheeks, he would know that she had been crying. And Camille Roberts never cries.

She sniffles unintentionally, mentally slapping herself as she does so.

"Hey..." Logan swiftly moves her brown locks from her face and behind her ear, "Have you been _crying_?"

He looks at her with surprise. In all the time he has known her, she has never cried. She wasn't like most girls, not even the sappy love story type of movies could make her cry let alone horror movies.

"N-no," Camille says but her voice betrays her when it becomes choked with tears.

"You have," Logan says as realization dawns upon him. "Why?" he asks softly.

"Mmm, bad day," she murmurs. She wrings her hands together, looking at them intently.

"Care to tell me more?"

"I missed you," she admits quietly. "I thought you had work. Not that I'm not happy you're here, but why are you here?"

"I felt bad about canceling our date so I decided to call you on our break but you didn't pick up. I got worried," Logan says, blushing. He rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed.

She smiles for the first time that day. "Sorry. You're too sweet. I'm fine though."

"No you're not," he insists, wiping away the last of her tears, "You were crying. Do want to tell me what happened? I mean you don't have to but I was just wondering..."

"It's okay, Logan," she assures him, "I just... I was up here thinking. Can I ask you a question, Logan? Do- do you think I'm good enough for you? Or even anyone else for that matter?"

He rests his forehead against hers, kissing her sweet lips. "I think you're too good for me, Cam. How can you even think that you're not good enough?"

"I don't know," she pulls away from him, keeping her distance. Her voice is rising though she didn't intend for that to happen. "Maybe it's because everyone keeps saying that I'll never be good enough. Maybe it's because I've been in Hollywood for years and I still haven't made it big! Some people come here for a matter of days before landing a part but look at me! I haven't gotten far in years. Everyone tells me I wasn't what they were looking for or I'm too crazy but you know happened today? The lady didn't even give me a freaking audition. Am I that horrible? Am I?" she's screaming by now and plump tears are cascading down her pink cheeks. She clasps her hands over her mouth, realizing what she's just done. Why did she just yell at Logan?

She can see the tinge of hurt in his warm chocolate colored eyes. "I'm so sorry, Logan... I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just frustrated and angry and I took out my anger on you."

"Baby," he whispers, reaching out and affectionately rubbing her shoulder as butterflies immediately flutter in Camille's stomach, "It's okay, I don't mind. But no, you're amazing. All those people are missing out on the amazing person and actress you are. I'm confident that you're going to make it big. They're going to regret this one day."

It wasn't as easy to believe as it was to say it yet Camille nods. Just hearing someone say that she was great and good enough meant more to her than Logan knew. She engulfs him in a hug, "Thank you." She breathes in his scent. This is the closest that they've been in days.

"No need to thank me, Cami, but you're welcome. Come on," he tugs on her arm and pulls her up, "We're going to get rid of those tears," he reaches up, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"Logan-," she protests but goes along with it. She can't help but laugh a little when she sees the excited expression on his face. Her heart isn't entirely in it but if it meant being with Logan, she was going to do whatever he wanted. Besides, she could use a little cheering up.

He takes both her hands in his, slightly swinging them side to side. He smirks at her curious expression. He begins singing softly,

"_Where is the moment we needed the most_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
>They tell me your blue skies fade to gray<br>They tell me your passion's gone away  
>And I don't need no carryin' on<em>"

His voice grows stronger as he continues and Camille can't help but smile at the familiar song. He swings their hands back and forth, twirling her around and bringing her back to him in a way so that her back is against his chest. He kisses her cheek before turning her around again so they're facing each other again.

_"You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
>You're faking a smile with the coffee you go<br>You tell me your life's been way off line  
>You're falling to pieces every time<br>And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Because you had a bad day_  
><em>You're taking one down<em>  
><em>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<em>  
><em>You say you don't know<em>  
><em>You tell me don't lie<em>  
><em>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<em>  
><em>You had a bad day<em>  
><em>The camera don't lie<em>  
><em>You're coming back down and you really don't mind<em>  
><em>You had a bad day<em>  
><em>You had a bad day"<em>

Camille laughs when Logan trips over his own two feet, sending them both to the ground. He shoots her a playful look, embarrassed by his clumsiness. "Stop it," he whines. Camille nudges his side. She didn't mind his clumsiness at all- quite frankly she loved it.

He reaches out, tickling her sides. She gasps but erupts in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. "Logan," she squeals, "Stop it!" She laughs, clutching her sides that are now aching due to her laughter. Tear sparkle in her eyes, this time as a result of her giggles.

She can't remember the last time she's had a tickle fight with someone. This is the first time she's been tickled in well… years. She squeals with laughter again when Logan pokes and prods her stomach before wiggling them, making her double over in laughter.

Logan finally stops, "You have a really cute laugh."

"Haha, Logan. Real mature," she teases, catching her breath.

Then without a warning, she tucks her arms underneath his arms, tickling his tummy. "Gah," Logan shrieks, "Camille stop!" He wiggles beside her, kicking his legs from laughter.

"What?" she feigns innocence, "You want me to stop doing this?" she asks, continuing to make him squeal. "Doesn't it feel good?" she teases. He explodes in a fit of giggles, writhing underneath her as she continues to work her magic.

When she finally stops, he rolls over on his side, moving on top of her. "That wasn't fair," he pouts, sticking his bottom lip out and batting his eyelashes.

"All is fair in love and war," she winks, smirking at Logan's pants as he tries to catch his breath as she did moments ago.

He pins her hands down, preventing her from tickling him again. They both laugh in unison, tears now long gone.

"I like revenge," Camille chuckles quietly.

"Oh, do you now?" he quirks his eyebrow, nudging her side, eliciting another giggle from her.

"Stop it Logan!" she shrieks, returning to her fit of giggles from above.

"I think I like revenge too," Logan holds out his hand, standing up and dusting off his clothes, as she slides her hand into his warm one and he pulls her up.

"Hmm... Truce?" Camille pulls on her bottom lip with her teeth and he shakes their hands.

"Truce," he agrees. He tugs on her hand, pulling her closer than ever and wraps his arms around her waist. "I think we can close this deal a little better, don't you think so?" he whispers as her arms wrap around his neck.

"And how's that?" she smirks, knowing what was coming.

He pulls her even closer, touching his soft lips with hers. Her fingers play with the small hairs on the back of his neck and they stay like that for a few moments before parting.

"Definitely a better way," Camille agrees, "Thank you for cheering me up, Logan."

"No problem. This was fun," he laughs, "And besides this is the most time we've spent together in a week."

"True. I've missed you. I love you," she whispers, joining their lips together for another few moments.

"Love you too, baby. I'll always be here to cheer you up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heehee, I used the word tummy. It made me laugh while I wrote everything after I wrote that. I'm a weird like that. LOL. Anyways, I hope this was cute and I hope you all liked it. <strong>

**Again, Kaylia, I hope you liked this and thank you for being such an amazing friend. **

**I urge you all to go read her stories because they are simply wonderful and addicting.**

**Okay, tell me either your favorite part of Conflicting Emotions or Heartless or even any of her other stories OR tell me what you love about her! Go! Please review just so prettylocks111 knows how amazin' she is.**


End file.
